Triade nucleare
s ROSSO Nuclear weapons states (Russia, USA, Francia, Cina, UK, Israele, Pakistan, India, Corea Nord) ARANCIO Nuclear sharing (Belgio, Germania, Italia, Paesi Bassi e Turchia) GIALLO Neither, but NPT]] La definizione triade nucleare si riferisce alle componenti che costituiscono (o possono costituire) l'arsenale nucleare di un certo Paese. Tradizionalmente, la triade nucleare propriamente detta risulta costituita da tre componenti: terrestre, navale ed aerea. Non tutti i Paesi in possesso di armi atomiche hanno una triade completa, e sono organizzati in modo diverso. Scopo e composizione Il possesso di una triade nucleare, completa e ben strutturata, riduce significativamente le possibilità che un attacco atomico a sorpresa, o comunque preventivo (cosiddetto "first strike") sia in grado di distruggere completamente l'arsenale nucleare di un Paese. In pratica, assicura all'attaccato una credibile "capacità di rappresaglia" ("second strike"), con un notevole effetto di deterrenza. Per quanto riguarda la composizione, una triade nucleare tradizionale risulta costituita da tre componenti: * Missili con base a terra (IRBM e ICBM): caratterizzati dalla capacità di colpire obiettivi a grande distanza, sono vulnerabili al "first strike" se sistemati in postazioni fisse (silo) Tutti gli ICBM operativi oggi sono in posizioni fisse. Le uniche eccezioni sono costituite dai russi SS-25 ed SS-27, su rampe mobili.. Tuttavia, una volta lanciati sono difficili da intercettare. I missili balistici possono essere di tipo tattico/di teatro (SRBM e MRBM) e di tipo strategico (IRBM e ICBM). * Missili lanciati da sottomarini (SLBM): si tratta di tutti quei missili progettati per poter essere lanciati da sottomarini lanciamissili balistici (SSBN). Tali sistemi, essendo imbarcati, sono in grado di sopravvivere al "first strike", e sono quindi fondamentali per un'eventuale rappresaglia. Tuttavia, sono caratterizzati da una gittata minore rispetto a quelli con base a terra, anche se occorre considerare che il sottomarino può muoversi per avvicinarsi ai suoi obiettivi. Ovviamente, le capacità di lancio del missile sono indissolubilmente legate alle capacità di sopravvivenza del sottomarino. * Missili lanciati da aerei: si tratta di tutti quei missili aria-superifcie (o bombe) che sono (o possono essere) equipaggiati con testate nucleari. Gli aerei vettori di questi ordigni possono avere base a terra, o essere imbarcati. In generale, i bombardieri strategici sono caratterizzati da una flessibilità operativa estremamente elevata, e sono in grado di trasportare a grandi distanze una vasta gamma di armamenti aria-superficie. Possono essere utilizzati sia nel "first strike" sia nel "second strike". Nella lista non sono citati i sistemi d'arma orbitali, che sono stati banditi dai trattati internazionali: Trattato sullo spazio extra-atmosferico e Accordi SALT. La presenza di tre tipologie di armi nucleari assicura ai comandanti la possibilità di utilizzare differenti tipi di armi, a seconda delle necessità. Le "triadi nucleari" oggi Triade completa ; Tra tutte le potenze nucleari di oggi, solo le seguenti tre nazioni hanno una triade nucleare "completa" RUSSIA - (en:Russia and weapons of mass destruction) * la componente terrestre è basata sui missili balistici SS-25 Sickle e SS-27; * la componente navale è basata sui sottomarini nucleari della Classe Delta IV e Typhoon dotati di missili SS-N-20 Sturgeon e SS-N-30 Mace; * la componente aerea è basata sui bombardieri strategici Tu-22M, Tu-95 e Tu-160. USA - (en:United States and weapons of mass destruction, en:Nuclear weapons and the United States) * la componente terrestre è basata sui missili balistici LGM-30 Minuteman; * la componente navale è basata sui sottomarini nucleari della Classe Ohio dotati di missili UGM-133A Trident II; * la componente aerea è basata sui bombardieri strategici B-1, B-2 e B-52. CINA - (en:People's Republic of China and weapons of mass destruction) * la componente terrestre è basata si missili balistici a corto (DF-3A e DF-21), medio (DF-4 e DF-5) e lungo (DF-31 e DF-41) raggio; * la componente navale è basata sui sottomarini nucleari Type 092 e Type 094 dotati di missili JL-1 e JL-2; * la componente aerea è basata sui bombardieri strategici H-6K e sui cacciabombardieri Xian JH-7. Triade incompleta ; Le altre potenze nucleari sono organizzate in vari modi FRANCIA - (en:France and weapons of mass destruction) * Fino al 1996 era in possesso di una triade nucleare completa, oggi mantiene in servizio solo le componenti navale e aerea organizzate nella Force de frappe. ** la componente terrestre era basata su missili SRBM e IRBM, ma è stata smantellata nel 1997; ** la componente aerea, benché dal 2005 sprovvista di bombardieri strategici, è basata su cacciambobardieri in grado di essere riforniti in volo (proiezione strategica) e dotati dei missili aria-superficie con testata nucleare ASMP e ASMP-A; ** la componente navale è basata sui sottomarini nucleari SNLE-NG Classe Le Triomphant dotati dei missili SLBM M45 e M51. GRAN BRETAGNA - (en:United Kingdom and weapons of mass destruction - en:Nuclear weapons and the United Kingdom) * Tutte le sue armi atomiche sono imbarcate sugli SSBN classe Vanguard, che costituiscono dunque il suo unico strumento di deterrenza. ** la componente terrestre non è presente; ** la componente aerea non è presente; ** la componente navale è basata sui sottomarini nucleari SSBN classe Vanguard dotati dei missili SLBM UGM-133A Trident II. ISRAELE - (non aderisce al TNP - en:Israel and weapons of mass destruction - en:Nuclear weapons and Israel) * Presente solo la componente terrestre, per le altre due componenti è prevista la possibilità. ** la componente terrestre è basata sui missili Jerico a corto, medio ed intermedio raggio; ** la componente aerea è sprovvista di bombardieri strategici, ma i caccia possono essere eventualmente dotati di missili aria-superficie con testata nucleare; ** la componente navale è sprovvista di sottomarini nucleari, ma è prevista la possibilità di lanciare missili da crociera con testata nucleare (Popeye Turbo) dai sottomarini convenzionali Classe Dolphin. PAKISTAN - (non aderisce al TNP - en:Pakistan and weapons of mass destruction) * Presente solo la componente terrestre, per la componente aerea è prevista la possibilità, completamente assente risulta la componente navale. ** la componente terrestre è basata su missili SRBM, MRBM e IRBM; ** la componente aerea è sprovvista di bombardieri strategici, ma i caccia possono essere eventualmente dotati di missili aria-superficie con testata nucleare; ** la componente navale è completamente assente. INDIA - (non aderisce al TNP - en:India and weapons of mass destruction) * Presente solo la componente terrestre, per la componente aerea è prevista la possibilità, la componente navale risulta in fase di sviluppo. ** la componente terrestre è basata su missili SRBM, MRBM, IRBM e ICBM del tipo Agni; ** la componente aerea è sprovvista di bombardieri strategici, ma i caccia possono essere eventualmente dotati di missili aria-superficie con testata nucleare; ** la componente navale è attualmente assente, ma è programmata la realizzazione della classe di sottomarini nucleari Classe Arihant dotata di missili Sagarika. COREA DEL NORD - (non aderisce al TNP - en:North Korea and weapons of mass destruction) * Dovrebbe essere presente solo la componente terrestre, completamente assenti le componenti navale e aerea. ** la componente terrestre sarebbe basata su missili SRBM, MRBM, IRBM e ICBM (Taepodong-2); ** la componente aerea è attualmente assente; ** la componente navale è attualmente assente. Nuclear sharing ; 5 altri paesi dispongono di armi nucleari secondo la dottrina NATO della condivisione nucleare BELGIO - presente solo la componente aerea con degli F-16 belga dotati di bombe nucleari tattiche B61. GERMANIA - presente solo la componente aerea con dei Tornado tedeschi dotati di bombe nucleari tattiche B61. ITALIA - presente solo la componente aerea con degli F-16 statunitensi e dei Tornado italiani dotati di bombe nucleari tattiche B61. OLANDA - presente solo la componente aerea con degli F-16 olandesi dotati di bombe nucleari tattiche B61. TURCHIA - presente solo la componente aerea con vari aerei statunitensi a rotazione dotati di bombe nucleari tattiche B61. Note Voci correlate * Condivisione nucleare * Distruzione mutua assicurata * Fail deadly Categoria:Minaccia Nucleare